Movie Night
by KoopalingFan
Summary: To calm themselves down after a chaotic Saturday evening at the pizzeria, the five mascots we all know and love take the opportunity to do something to blow off some them. It may be a simple concept, yet when you have five of your favorite animatronics in action when it involves anything, it's much more interesting on how it all plays out, even as far as watching a horror movie.


Movie Night

 **Hey, it's me again with my second FNAF fanfic. It was supposed to be my up and coming large project AU fic "Teenagers", but I've had this idea for quite a long time before I even thought of writing for this section.**

 ** **So with that being said, I've decided to write something simple after "Stress" was released a couple weeks ago. This time, it's simply the animatronics getting together and watching a movie. But as we all know, when it comes to video game characters, things aren't simply straightforward all the time. ;-) ...You know what,... I guess you guys could potentially see this as some sort of sequel to "Stress" in a way.****

 ** ** ** **Let's see how this plays out. Oh, and one more thing, they're going to watch an actual movie. They're gonna explain it a little, but there's not gonna be any major spoilers if someone reading is actually interested in seeing this.********

 ** ** ** **Got it? Good. Hope you enjoy!********

 ** ** ** **~KF********

* * *

"C'mon, Bonnie! Hurry up! The curtain can't help itself!"

Foxy was beyond irritated. It was yet another one of those stressful days at work where anything that could have went wrong occurred. Currently, he was trying to reattach the curtain to Pirate's Cove as quickly and carefully as possible. He requested Bonnie's assistance, since all of the human employees were either doing other tasks, or as Foxy put it, 'being lazy and wasting valuable time'.

"You're lucky we just got finished performing those last couple songs, Foxy..." The blue bunny finally came over and started to provide assistance in helping his red animatronic friend. "How did this thing fall, anyway?"

"Because those three triplets that were roughhousing a few minutes ago and they knocked thing the right on down!" He replied with a glare. "I'm sick of it. If I had a real home and they wreck my house, I'd sue them!"

"Can you even sue children, Foxy?"

In the meantime, thanks to playing with their food despite being constantly warned by their parents, Freddy and Chica ended up taking care of the mess some of the children made on one of the tables. The parents even offered the helped the two animatronics, yet both of them politely declined. However, they both never predicted most of the parents and the children completely leaving the table without a care in the world.

"...Chica..." Freddy suddenly spoke, his eyes not leaving his hand wiping the table clean.

"Yes?"

"Why did we have _four_ birthday parties today?" He asked, with a slightly raised voice. "No one told me that we were going to have so many. This is ridiculous."

"I don't even know how all that happened. I've been only told a _couple_." Chica replied shaking her head, taking a brief moment to pass one of the boys a drink that was just about to add on to the mess. "I mean, we just had two parties at the same time! Now we gotta do all this while the parents are taking pictures with their kids!"

"Shhhh!" Freddy glared with a finger over his mouth. "You're gonna get us caught. Keep a down a little. Besides, we're getting ready to close in like, ten minutes."

Both Foxy and Bonnie finally came back from putting up the curtain and immediately began helping Freddy and Chica clean up. Yet, they decided to focus on things other than the tables. Bonnie began sweeping while Foxy and some of the human employees were throwing trash away.

"Hey, mommy?" A five year old boy was pulling on his mother's shirt as a way to get her attention. He happened to be one of the many birthday kids. "Can I take a picture with Bonnie and Foxy? _Please?_ "

Foxy was already sighing as he slowly hung his head down.

"Okay, sure Tommy." She nodded as she motioned the two robot animals to come near her. "Hmm... I wonder how is this going to work...?"

"Umm, do you want us to pick him up or something?" Bonnie cocked his head to the side with a hand on his hip.

"Yes, that'll be fine."

"Yay!" yelled Tommy.

Bonnie and Foxy both grabbed one arm before they both lifted him up, subsequently placing him on their shoulders. Waiting for further instructions, the mother of the child finally got her camera app on her phone ready.

"Alright, you guys just... I don't know... do something."

Thinking fast, Bonnie decided to hold up the peace sign while Foxy used his hook to bring it close to his chest. His initial intention was to perform the same move as Bonnie, yet his free hand was already occupied thanks to it supporting the child. With Tommy grinning widely, she took two pictures in case one of them somehow went wrong. Otherwise if she didn't, it would have been an absolute nightmare for Bonnie and Foxy.

"Alright." With a couple of taps, she grinned in satisfaction. "Okay, we're good. You can put him down, now."

"Can we go now?" Even the father of the child was starting to get impatient. "It's getting late and we already had a big day today..."

"You're right." She agreed with a nod as she took Tommy by the hand while she thanked the animatronics, the human employees, and everyone else in her party for supporting him. It took quite a few minutes, thanks to Golden Freddy taking pictures with the two families as promised. Some of the kids from the other family desired to have pictures with the animatronics as well, only causing more frustration for them inside their minds. Eventually though, they all took their time making their way out of the dining area.

 _"Hurry up already..."_ Foxy said in his mind before looking at the clock. _"Two more minutes..."_

Finally, after every customer in the building had left, six o'clock finally arrived, causing the five mascots to have relief.

Ignoring the human employees as they all began to exit the pizzeria one-by-one after clocking out, Bonnie took the nearest chair to sit down. "Okay... Once again, another hectic week. I've been slowly annoyed as each day passed, you guys..."

"And to make matters worse, I think they're gonna delay the return of the toys..." Freddy stated with worry. "There was a problem with one of Toy Freddy's circuits in his stomach area, and I don't know how long it's gonna take... Just our luck, right?"

That was Foxy sighed and groaned. "What has been happening with this place lately? Remember last Friday everyone? Do we _not?_ "

"Foxy, please don't bring up that day anymore..." Bonnie rolled his eyes. "That day was a disaster, man. Everything that could have went wrong actually happened. It took us a whole hour to get the power back got on and people were complaining like there was no tomorrow. They didn't even wanna leave because it was raining so much. To add the icing on the cake, no one knew what was going on while it was pitch black dark. Like, we're not humans, but we get stressed out too, you know."

"I think the same, and I don't even show up nearly as much as you all." Golden Freddy brought up. "You guys already know I sorta feel guilty about it in a way."

"Not your fault, Goldy." Chica shook her head. "It's just the way things are here. Besides, at least you give us a pair of extra hands to work with. And you know, as much as we all hate this, it's still really fun with the kids. I still like to have a good time. They always make me smile everyday no matter what happens here."

"But, don't you thing we deserve break?" Bonnie inquired with his hands on his hips. "I mean, we've worked our butts off ever since this place was expanded. It's already Saturday night, so we're lucky the place opens up late on Sunday. Until then, we need to take the opportunity to do something fun for ourselves as we relax because if we don't do something tonight, then we're all gonna regret it."

"What exactly _can_ we do, though?" asked Freddy. "What can five robot animatronics do on a Saturday night like this? We can't just go to the movies or something unless we are asking for it."

"Yeah, this is not TMNT." Bonnie turned his head side to side. "Hmm... What if we can just bring the movies... to _us?_ "

That one question had everybody thinking. They all exchanged glances about the concept.

"...You mean all of us watching a movie here in the pizzeria?" Foxy cocked his head. "Hmm... It seems like a fun idea, but there are a few problems..."

"Yeah..." Golden Freddy agreed. "How is this gonna work? Where are we going to watch it at? What kind of movie are we even gonna watch?"

"Well, I guess we can watch it in the scariest place in the pizzeria, which also answers the question on what kind of movie we're watching."

"...The security office?" Freddy guessed.

"Yyyep." Foxy replied. "We can view it on that new big screen in there."

"But, here's a major problem..." Freddy spoke his thoughts. "What movie are we gonna watch exactly? How are we gonna watch it? How are we gonna organize this? Don't we need snacks or something? Drinks?"

"Well,..." Bonnie thought for a moment. "The pizza kinda fixes the food issue... Then again, I'm in the mood for some candy tonight. ...Uh, I don't think we're allowed to just take candy from the vending machines, are we?"

"No, we'd have to pay like everyone else, Bonnie..." Foxy replied. "And you know we don't get paid at all because for obvious reasons, which sucks. We should have been anthropomorphics, guys. ...Then again, that'd probably be even worse."

"So, where are we gonna get the snacks from?" Chica brought up one of Freddy's questions.

"...I'm going to use the telephone..." Freddy said snapping as he walked off to the backstage area. "I have an idea."

"Alright, you go do that." Foxy said before pointing to Chica. "You, make dinner in the kitchen. We're gonna have a lot to do for the next hour or so."

"Excuse me?" She slowly formed a small glare.

Foxy then sighed. "Chica, can you please make us some pizza in the kitchen?"

"Sure." She nodded with a smile before walking off.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, the front door to the pizzeria opened as a familiar man stepped inside. He glanced around his immediate surroundings before becoming a little annoyed that no one was around. Groaning in reaction, he folded his arms.

"Hey, you guys can at least help me get the stuff out the car!"

Seconds later, many footsteps were heard as the five animatronics all entered the hallway before meeting the human at the front door.

"Okay, Mike, you got everything, right?" Foxy said, slightly shoving him out the way stepping outside.

"Everything you all asked for." He answered. "Just help me bring all this in that you all asked for."

The other four mascots of the restaurant all followed Foxy and Mike outside the door as Golden Freddy used the door stopper to avoid having to constantly open the door as each of them brought something in.

"You know you guys owe me one..." Mike raised a finger as he opened the trunk of his car.

"What do we owe you?" Foxy blinked before glancing inside the trunk of Mike Schmidt's vehicle. "Money? Sorry, but you know we don't get paid because everyone knows that all we do is stay in this pizzeria being miserable animatronics all the time."

"He has a point." Bonnie added. "Like he said earlier, maybe everything can be different if we were all actual anthropomorphic characters in a band touring across the world or something."

As Foxy laughed a little, Freddy had a finger beneath his chin before raising it. "You know, I was thinking about that for quite a while. Do you guys know how interesting that would be?"

"It definitely would if anthropomorphic creatures actually exist in this world. We would dominate the charts and everything." Foxy replied. "I mean, we already have like the strongest fanbase ever."

"Guys, just help me get this stuff in! Now's not the time to talk about your possible success in music!" Mike said with a sigh. "You all told me to get all this at the store, now help me bring it in!"

"Oh, yeah! Thanks by the way!" Bonnie grinned as he grabbed a case of soda. "We really appreciate it."

"Now, I just want to make this clear since we're all seeing each other in person rather than just talking to one of you on the phone." Mike said, grabbing onto a second chance of soda. "You guys want to have a movie night because you all say that you need a break."

"Which we do." Foxy interrupted. "Like, c'mon on Mike. You might be watching us at night all the time, but other than that, do you know how _hard_ we work during the week? It's getting worse as each week passes with all this stuff going on right now. We put our blood, sweat, and tears into that pizzeria everyday."

"...But, you guys bleed oil. Not actual blood..."

"Look, we get the point, alright? You've been working here the longest, so you should know."

Mike Schmidt sighed again before clapping his hands together, subsequently holding them in place. "Okay, so you guys need a break from all those kids. So you all want to do this just to have fun?"

"Exactly." Bonnie replied in confirmation. "You humans aren't the only one that can do that, you know. I'm pretty sure it's possible with robots like us."

He sighed a second time. "Well, I guess that's possible. Let me go around the vehicle and look inside to make sure I've brought everything you guys asked for. You can stay here while everybody else carry the stuff inside."

"Alright, then." Bonnie gave his case of soda to Golden Freddy.

"Okay, let's see... Soda, candy, chips,... I still don't understand why you all need covers. You guys are robots that don't even get cold easily. You don't need them." Mike said as he stopped by one of the car windows to see five different colored covers in the back seat of the car.

"Oh for those, we need them just because it's what some people do when they're watching movies in there houses. What else could we use them for? Also, you don't have to think and figure out which ones are ours."

"Unless you don't have common sense." Foxy said from afar with a snicker. "We all know that common sense is not common at all these days. People don't know what they're doing."

"Oh, shut up Foxy..." Schmidt said in frustration before he continued his walk around the vehicle with Bonnie. "Pillows, chairs,... and this digital clock... What?"

"We might be too lazy to get up and find that clock in the dining room just to see what time it is." Bonnie said. "No one likes getting up in the middle of the movie. We'd have to pause it and all that stuff."

"...Wait, where are you guys watching the movie?"

"The security room. You know about that big screen in there. There's been quite a lot of activity revolving around the pizzeria lately. All I gotta say is that I really don't feel like it's 1987 anymore, now."

"...What movie are you guys watching?"

"We still haven't decided, yet." Freddy made it back to the car. "We're gonna watch it on Netflix."

"...But, you guys don't even have a Netflix account... Even if you guys do, you need to have a subscription for it"

"That's why we're using yours." Chica pointed, grabbing a few of the pillows. "We were gonna ask if you have a DVD of something, but we were not only worried that you might not have had it, but people use Netflix these days and we're trying to fit in. You know, like millennials and stuff."

"... _My_ netflix account?" The longtime security guard used his thumb to point to himself. "Are you guys serious?"

"Hey," Golden put his hands out. "I made sure that myself, and those other four promise we won't do anything to harm your account. We're gonna watch a movie and that's it. And since you're already here for the night, we might as well invite you to this if you want to make sure we don't do anything."

"Nah, I'll pass on this one." Mike declined with a shook. "I have errands, anyway. Just be sure to-"

"Oh my god..." Foxy used his free hand to facepalm himself. "Dude, why do you even think we actually wanna tell anyone that you're not watching us!"

"Okay, okay!" Schmidt promptly answered. "You know what, you guys are right. I've been promoted to be the manger of this whole thing anyway after working here for so long. ...Well, I gotta get going, now."

With the animatronics pulling out the remaining items in the vehicle, Mike got in the driver's seat and pulled off, with the iconic five stars of the pizzeria waving.

"Alright, that's everything." Bonnie walked back inside after their human friend was no longer in sight. "So, what time are we watching it?"

"Well, let's give ourselves like thirty minutes or something." Freddy suggested with a shrug. "We do need to set everything up and all."

"Don't you think we should pick the movie out first?" Golden raised a finger. "I'd rather not waste time picking it last minute."

* * *

The five animatronics all chose to perform a specific kind of job in order to prepare for the movie. Bonnie and Golden Freddy were the ones that picked out the movie, Chica decided to take care of the food situation, and Freddy and Foxy chose to set everything up in the security room.

"Have you guys picked out the movie, yet?" Freddy checked in on Bonnie and Golden Freddy. "What are we watching?"

"We're gonna watch this one called 'Unfriended'." Golden answered. "It's apparently an action horror about students doing bad things on the internet that caused someone to commit suicide..."

"...Well, _that's_ good news!" Chica said out of sarcasm. "I swear, these teenagers are so mean these days! Remember what happened to me last weeek?"

"If I had the right, I would've probably beat him up." Foxy said. "I don't like it when they're like this. Whenever teach disrespect us like that, I feel like they think we're stupid or somethin'."

"Well, something tells me that what we're about to see is nothing compared to what we go through, anyway." Golden Freddy warned. "I get a strange vibe that whatever they did is apparently very evil."

"And I thought _we_ were evil, here." Bonnie said with a small laugh. "Oh, is everything ready?"

Freddy turned around to glance at everything for a final check. "Hmm... I think so. We have everything all set up. Oh, should we turn off the lights completely or have it a little dim in here?"

"...Dude, you can see perfectly in the dark..." Foxy reminded him. "We can deal with the lights off all night."

"Okay, but what if we spill soda or something? What if in the middle of the movie there's a jumpscare and all of sudden food and such will be spilled all over the place? Then we have to clean it all up and it's not gonna be my fault because I would have already warned you." Freddy glared a little.

"Well, I guess it's a risk that we just have to take." Bonnie said. "If we're gonna watch a horror movie, then we want it to be as dark as possible. This movie was kinda popular when it came out and we already have the reputation of being the scariest robot animatronics of all time. So, if everyone else can do it, we can do it as well."

"..." That was when Freddy sighed in defeat. "Okay, I guess that makes sense. But don't say I didn't warn you... Now is everyone ready?"

With that being said, the five of them sat down in different areas of the security office, subesequently pulling the covers over themselves.

Golden Freddy was the one that started the movie, and it quickly began with the screen immediately showing a laptop screen.

Bonnie, realizing that he was by the right window of the security office due to where his chair was placed, put his feet up on the window sill. "Now what is this?"

"I think there's someone using a laptop because it's obvious that someone is browsing on the internet" Foxy hypothesized. "And by the looks of it, they're getting ready to watch a video... Wait... What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Chica asked.

"Read the title." He replied as he picked up his lemon lime soda. "Do you see it?"

"...Uh oh..."

"Okay, I don't know what's going on, but that girl in the video needs help..." Golden Freddy stated. "Like... Real _serious_ help..."

"No kidding." Freddy shook. "...Oh my god... Please don't do it..."

"...Oop, she did it. Too late." Foxy said, continuing to drink his beverage. "Seriously. I can't ever imagine myself doing something like that if I was a human."

"Well, everybody goes through something." Bonnie spoke. "We're dealing with teens all the time and we never know what's going behind the scenes. That's by far the saddest part about it."

"True. Oh, she's watching something else, now."

"...What is this?" Chica asked out of confusion.

"...Looks like a teenage party of some sort..." Golden Freddy observed. "And uh, right now I think we're witnessing an argument between two girls..."

"Girl fight?" Foxy hypothesized. "If so, those two chicks look quite to be contenders here for a good one."

"...Oh the camera changed..." Freddy said. "...Uh... is she okay?"

"She doesn't look like it." Bonnie replied. "That's for sure... Now the camera person is taking it somewhere... Aw man, she paused a video. That guy calling on Skype ruined it. Come on!"

 _"Hey, baby. What's up?"_ A female voice sounded.

"...Oh, that's apparently her boyfriend." Foxy concluded. "I'm predicting we're gonna see some major flirting going on right now..."

 _ **60 Minutes Later...**_

A little over an hour, and the group of five were completely hooked into the plot. Over time, they gradually became more interested into what was going on at the time. The plot of it was slowly unfolding, but they all could tell that something was about to happen eventually.

"Dude, imagine if we were all on Skype right now and this happens." Foxy imagined out loud with a slice of pizza in his hands talking between bites.

"But there would be no point of us all talking together through Skype, Foxy." Bonnie said. "We're all always in the same place and none of us own a laptop."

"...I said 'if' for a reason." Foxy stared. "Besides, I bet if we were all their age, we would have fit right in."

"...Except that unlike them, we're not actually terrible people as this person claims..." Chica pointed out.

"Actually Chica, we potentially are in a way." Bonnie said after a brief moment. "We used to not have the best history after all, but clearly no one wants to get into it."

"...Uh oh." Golden Freddy noticed something wrong. "Apparently that mystery guy is in that person's room..."

"Okay, I guess at this point, things are starting to get really serious." Freddy concluded. "Should we turn the volume up a little?"

With Bonnie finding the remote, he did just that and he returned to his previous position. Foxy meanwhile held tight onto the soda in his hand, too focused on the movie to continue to drink. "...And he logged out..."

"...He clearly didn't do it himself, though." Golden Freddy noted. "He wasn't anywhere near his computer and how convenient it would be if he suddenly had a bad internet connection, now..."

"Yeah, that mystery person did it." Chica guessed/ "It's really obvious. He was already in the room, oh wait Blaire's calling him back now..."

"...Woah, oh my god!" Foxy quickly leaned forward.

"Holy pizza!" shouted Bonnie.

"...Oh my god!"

Too alarmed, Chica accidentally knocked over her orange soda and it spilled all over the floor.

"Aw, come on, Chica!" Bonnie complained. "You just had to spill something, did ya?"

"I'm sorry Bonnie, that just came out of nowhere!"

"It didn't just came out of nowhere." Foxy was not buying her excuse. "You knew it was coming. It's called 'build up'. Where are there a few moments of silence, something is likely to happen in a movie like this. Where did it spill?"

"I don't know because it's dark in here!"

Bonnie paused the movie, pulled the covers off himself, and got up from his spot. "Come on, Chica. Let's find some things to clean this mess up."

-/-

In the end, Golden Freddy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all enjoyed the movie. They liked all the action that took place, and were really shocked about the plot twist that happened near the end of the movie. The group of five even enjoyed the characters quite a bit.

"...Well, it's over now." Foxy said, standing up before turning the lights on. "See? We had fun for once, and we clearly should do this more often. This was just a wake up call."

"We should do this more often." Bonnie suggested. "And we're gonna. Maybe next time we'll bring in Mike or something. Or maybe when the toys are officially activated and we're all hanging around again."

"I guess that's a good idea." Freddy thought out loud about it with a nod. "We might not know exactly when they're gonna be finished, but they can't be postponed forever. I need to make sure Toy Freddy knows what he's doing, anyway."

"So..." Golden trailed off. "...Wanna see another one?"

"Another what?" Foxy stared and blinked. "Another movie?"

He nodded. "I mean, it's not even close to midnight, yet. We have all night, anyway."

With all glancing at each other for a few moments, they all unanimously agreed.

"Yeah, we might as well." Freddy nodded in agreement. "We still have plenty of food left."

* * *

 **And, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! I really wanna know what you like/dislike about the fic.**

 **So anways, it's currently August 27th, 2018 (yet it could be any other day depending on when you're reading this fic). But the point is that next Tuesday, after working on it since last October, my long awaited, big multi-chaptered "Teenagers" fic will finally come to life! So excited.**

 **As stated in my last FNAF oneshot, I have a new FNAF forum entitled "Pizzeria Hangout". If you wanna join, PM me for details and I will see you all there!**

 **I encourage all FNAF fans to review.**


End file.
